we'll work things out
by misspink22
Summary: link and zelda have a few marriage complications will they learn to work things out especially when zelda has some some surprising news?


A/N: well this is a little short story I came up with about let me not bore with my words. Enjoy!

Link slammed the door harshly behind him as he left his and Zelda's room. They had a fight again. Link was feed up with what was happening because they had barely been married for 2 years or even a year and they were already tired of each other. Though it's not like they weren't times when they didn't get along but they would always end up arguing over something little. It was brutally tearing them apart and their marriage was at stake.

Zelda was sitting on their bed thinking about what just happened. It was different from all the other fights they had. Those painful words link said "you know what I don't really give a damn you should have just married some rich prince or some crap". Those words stabbed her in the heart like a knife. It's like he didn't even care though she was angry she was also heart broken. Asides that there was something she found out about two days ago she had been hiding it from him because she didn't know how he'd react but she couldn't keep hiding it from him and yep you guessed it right she was pregnant. It happened when they had one of their fights and the y reconciled with it each other. That night they were burning with passion for each other they wanted to hold each other and never let each other go. She was planning to tell him this night but now she just didn't know how to tell him the news.

After about 1 hour Link came into the bedroom and saw Zelda sitting on the bed. The room was quiet for a while but after a few minutes Link finally spoke up.

"Look Zelda I'm sorry for all those nasty things I said to you I didn't mean…" She stood up and held her finger to his lips to silence him

"It's OK Link i know you didn't mean say those things besides it's my fault I pushed you to far"

"Please Zelda don't say that it was clearly my fault"

"You know what let's just agree that we were both at fault here"

"Yeah"

Zelda knew she had to tell him about her pregnancy to get that feeling off her chest

"Link there's something I need to tell you"

"What is it" Link asked with a look of concern

"You know when you told me you always wanted to start a family" she said while she was rubbing her stomach.

Link's eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to say.

"Zelda. You're pregnant".

She said nothing but nodded.

"Wow! This is great news. I'm so happy I'm gonna be a father" link was so excited about the news but seemed to stop smiling when he saw the sad look on Zelda's face.

"What's wrong Zel?" Link asked staring sat her worried face

"Nothing Link it's just that we've been having a few complications with our marriage I'm wondering this will end up"

Link said nothing because he was also worried about what was going on between them. Link didn't say anything but kept on staring at Zelda's worried face. But Zelda spoke up

"Link I'm afraid if our marriage will end up in a divorce"

Link put his finger on her lips.

"Zelda don't ever say something like that. Have faith in our relationship, I'm sure we'll sort things out. You just have to trust me"

"Well I guess I'll try"

"That's the spirit honey. Now we gotta start planning for the baby's arrival"

Zelda laughed at what Link said and not the fake kind of laugh but the kind of laugh you haven't had in a long time

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Link silly the baby won't come until the next nine months"

"Man that's far"

"It kind of is but I guess you'll have to get used to pregnant me"

"Not a problem"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

Link leaned in closer to kiss her. His lips brushed against her cherry colored lips. They kissed each other not just because they wanted to but because somehow they knew that their marriage was taking a turn for the better. They both loved each other deeply and would be willing to take any risk to make sure their marriage would work.


End file.
